The present disclosure generally relates to an electric starter battery for use with internal combustion engines. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an electric starter battery and mounting and positioning arrangements to provide the required electric power to operate a starter motor for use in starting internal combustion engines, such as used in large lawn equipment, including riding lawn tractors and zero turn radius (ZTR) mowers.
ZTR mowers and lawn tractors are two types of popular lawn mowing equipment that include an internal combustion engine that provides power for both moving the mower/tractor and rotating one or more mowing blades during use. Each type of mower includes an internal combustion engine that is started utilizing an electric starter motor. The electric starter motor is typically powered by a lead acid battery, which must be mounted somewhere on the mower/tractor. Lead acid batteries have proven effective in powering a starter motor for an internal combustion engine. However, lead acid batteries are costly, heavy and subject to maintenance and charging demands.
The present disclosure provides an improved electric starter battery and receiving receptacle for driving the starter motor of an internal combustion engine. The improved electric starter battery provides enhanced communications and operation while reducing the size and weight of the electric starter battery as compared to a lead acid battery.